


Umbrella!

by Puakaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nerds in Love, mom and dad being dorks, rainy day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puakaba/pseuds/Puakaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi swore as he tried shaking the water out from his hair. Of course, today was the day he’d forget his umbrella at home. He cursed himself for leaving it for what might have been the third time that day.<br/> “Need help?” <br/> Daichi whipped around to see Suga bending over him, a clear, polka dotted umbrella tilted over Suga’s right shoulder.</p>
<p>Daichi forgets his umbrella at home, Suga comes to help, and romantic dorkiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella!

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the cleanest thing I've ever written in my life. Only one swear word and some kissing. I'm practically a saint.

The dark clouds and strange shadows cast by the glowing storm lights made it feel much later in the day than it actually was. Daichi ducked his head and peeked out beneath the concrete awning, only to be met with a sheet of rain showering down on him.

“Shit,” Daichi swore as he tried shaking the water out from his hair. Of course, today was the day he’d forget his umbrella at home. He cursed himself for leaving it for what might have been the third time that day. It might not have been a big deal if not for the camera slung around his shoulder. He’d brought it to school that day so that Yachi could take pictures for the posters. Now, however, he was regretting it. Even the thick case surrounding his precious camera wouldn’t be able to protect it from the heavy downpour.

Daichi pushed his way through the thick crowds until he reached the benches and dumped his bag on the nearest empty spot. He dug through the bag, desperately hoping that the umbrella had pushed itself to the very bottom and was somehow managing to escape his fingers.

“Need help?”

Daichi whipped around to see Suga bending over him, a clear, polka dotted umbrella tilted over Suga’s right shoulder. In the midst of the stormy day rush, Daichi hadn’t been able to meet up with him as he usually did.

“I’m alright. I’ll just wait until the rain clears up,” he replied politely.

Suga waved him off. “Don’t be ridiculous, Daichi. I can’t let you get all wet. Besides, it’s already clearing up,” he said, reaching to scoop up Daichi’s bag by the strap. As Suga was reaching down, Daichi noticed the wet splotches scattered about his shoulders and umbrella slick with rain.

“Did you go home already?”

Suga glanced over his appearance and flushed slightly, “Yeah, I dropped my stuff off and walked back.”

“Why would you do that?”

Suga shrugged and looked off to the side, as if something more interesting had caught his attention. “I thought I heard you saying you forgot your umbrella, and I know you can’t get your camera wet, so I figured I might as well come back and help you out and stuff.”

Daichi felt a blush creeping up his neck and stood and adjusted the strap of his camera case nervously.

“I mean, I if you don’t mind-“

Suga shushed him “Don’t mind, it’s totally fine. Trust me.”

. . .

They walked in silence, quietly sloshing through puddles that flooded the sidewalks. The rain drizzled lightly around them, occasionally brushing against Daichi’s cheeks and arms as the wind picked up. Suga had repeatedly offered to carry his bag, but Daichi was adamant about it. He wouldn’t allow Suga to go so far out of his way to help, as well as have a bag forced on him _and_ the umbrella. Daichi kept it snugly around his shoulder along with the camera.

Daichi felt his heart pounding heavily in his chest at an uneven pace as they strolled down the empty roads. It wasn’t like Suga had kissed him or anything, but the simple gesture was enough to have the blood roaring in his ears. Besides, umbrella-sharing was a thing for couples, and anyone who saw would probably jump to the conclusion that he and Suga were dating, which they _weren’t._ Daichi might’ve allowed his thoughts to linger further on the subject if not for the metal brackets of the umbrella scraping against his head.

“A little higher, Suga.”

Daichi glanced over to see Suga gazing up at him, cheeks flushed and lips pursed, as if deep in thought. In that split second, Daichi noticed how pretty Suga’s eyes looked at that angle and his breath caught in his throat. Immediately, Suga’s eyes flickered away and he yanked the umbrella up. Daichi couldn’t help but feel somewhat disappointed that the moment had ended.

“S-sorry,” he mumbled, his eyes glued to his feet. They stayed that way for another second before he looked back to Daichi, a polite smile on his face. ”I sometimes forget that you’re actually taller than me.”

Daichi laughed. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Suga hummed with a coy smile.

They both laughed again, but it didn’t do much to alleviate the awkwardness between them, which remained as thick and heavy as the post-stormy air.

The remainder of the trip kept the same uneasy silence until they reached the walkway to Daichi’s front door. Daichi paused by the door, unsure of how to smoothly bring the walk to a conclusion.

“So ah…thank you?” he tried, wincing inwardly at how forced it sounded.

Suga smiled his sweet, motherly smile, but when Daichi caught his eye, he saw a flash of melancholy. Guilt swept through Daichi, wondering if he’d been the one to put it there.

“Well I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Suga said politely, lifting his hand slightly to wave goodbye.

Before Daichi could even consider his actions, he stepped forward, sweeping Suga’s hand up and brushing it against his lips. He allowed himself to glance up at Suga. A wide smile was spread across his face, but it seemed to be more of an impulse than an actual reaction, as he gaped back at Daichi.

“Very funny, Daichi. Ever the courteous captain, hm?” Suga said, clearly trying to make light of the incredibly awkward situation.

Daichi himself was beyond embarrassment, and he heard a voice in the back of his mind screaming at him to shut up and run into the house. Despite himself, adrenaline continued to course through his veins and he heard himself continue talking.

“Well I just thought this was the part where I got a kiss.”

 

Suga froze immediately, neither of them seemed able to believe that he’d just said that.

 “S-sorry Daichi, we’re not _that_ married yet,” Suga stammered, laughing forcefully before taking a step back. Daichi let him go, Suga's hand slipping away, leaving his own feeling cold and empty. 

“You’re right, I- I overstepped my bounds,” Daichi apologized. 

Suga’s only response was a brief smile over his shoulder as he hurried away.

As soon as Suga had rounded the corner, Daichi collapsed against the door and sunk to the ground.

“What have I _doooone,”_ Daichi groaned into his palms. In a matter of seconds, he had managed to destroy any chance he had at- Daichi stopped himself. A chance at what? What exactly had he expected to happen? That thought was once again cut off by Suga’s voice echoing down the street, calling his name.

“Suga?!” Daichi shot to his feet and hurried down the sidewalk, colliding directly into Suga. “Suga I-”

Daichi never got to finish, for Suga had already pressed their lips, wet with rain, together.

Daichi stumbled back in surprise, but as he began to process what was happening, he gave in and allowed his hands to settle at Suga’s slender hips. Daichi's train of thought was suddenly lost in the kiss, and the world melted around them. 

“We are _so_ that married,” Suga gasped as the kiss grew sloppier.

Daichi felt something poke against his back and he vaguely recognized it as the umbrella still clenched in Suga’s hand, but decided to ignore it. At that moment, he felt  _invincible_ . Nothing, not the umbrella, not the rain, not the people staring by the sides, could take away from this moment- the pure feeling of blissful warmth, of _Suga._ Daichi felt himself grin against the kiss and  Suga hummed into his mouth with satisfaction.

After an eternity, the moment slowed to a close and Daichi pulled away, breathless. Whether from the experience or the literal lack of oxygen, Daichi wasn't sure, but he couldn't he bothered by that. He was much more focused A on Suga’s soft body against him.

The two of them stood there in the drizzling rain, foreheads pressed together, catching their breath. Daichi chuckled as Suga’s soft hair tickled his head and he reaches out to brush it away. He heard Suga murmur something against his ear.

“What?” Daichi asked dazedly. Suga leaned back far enough to look Daichi in the eye.

“Aren't you glad you forgot your umbrella?”


End file.
